


LOVE IS IN THE AIR

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, facing new feelings is never easy, they are two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Adam and Theo enjoy a night of booze to celebrate a perfect gig and later, following an old unwritten rule, they share the bedroom to keep an eye on each other. However, this time, something unexpected happens the morning after and things are not the same anymore.
Relationships: Adam Anderson/Theo Hutchcraft
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Here is something I've written while taking a pause from another project I am working on; I am missing the boys so much and I decided to write something and share it at the day of their _anniversary_  
I hope you enjoy the guys on tour busy with their performances, interviews and some unexpected heart troubles.  
Sorry in advance for any mistake!

It's been a great night for Adam and Theo. They had performed what they had always considered a _perfect gig_ so they decided to celebrate the special night enjoying themselves without restraint in one of the nightclubs of the city they were on tour. Theo was always ready to party hard because he always had a physical need to get rid of all the stress of being the front man but it wasn't a secret that he loved to party in general, enjoying loud music, dancing and drinking. Adam liked chilling out with his bandmates after a gig even if he was definitely more quiet than Theo, however, after the perfect gig they had just performed, he was adrenaline overloaded and not tired at all so he let himself go more than he usually did.

*

As soon as they were back to the hotel and reached their rooms, Theo realized that Adam had serious problems coordinating his moves so he grabbed the key card from Adam's hands and went inside with him, closing the door behind themselves. It was some time that Adam didn't drink that much and Theo decided that it was better to be his guardian angel for the night. It wasn't unusual that they took care of each other when they were drunk and, in the past years, they had often ended up sharing the same hotel room just to keep an eye on each other. That _unwritten rule_ had always assured them to reach their rooms safely without strangers taking advantage of their altered state and it had other benefits. For example, they could help each other getting rid of clothes and shoes before throwing themselves on the bed and they could somehow help each other if one of them ended up feeling sick during the night.

Theo was definitely less drunk than Adam even if he had drunk more than his friend. The singer was used to drink while Adam had almost stayed away from alcohol in the past years so, after a couple of very strong alcoholic drinks that had almost had no effects on Theo, he had serious problems standing and coordinating his moves.

"Theo, if you don't help me with this damn shirt, I am gonna rip it off," Adam blurted out in a frustrated tone, not able to unbutton the piece of clothing he was wearing. He wasn't a patient person in general and being drunk made things even worse.

"Wait! Are you crazy? That shirt looks amazing on you and I won't let you ruin it," Theo said approaching his exasperated and highly-strung friend. "_Put your hands on my shoooooulder, whisper in my ear, thank you baby_," Theo started singing, performing his own, personal version of Paul Anka's song while inviting Adam to put his hands on his shoulders and lean against him while he was busy unbuttoning his precious shirt.

"We should record this as a B-side, Theo; you're really good at it," Adam said giggling stupidly and mocking his friend for his recent and totally inexplicable passion for that particular song from the sixties.

"Honestly, I think we should put in the gig set list; I am sure I am gonna make the first three row faint and maybe get a dozen of those girls pregnant," Theo said with a mischievous grin, enjoying behaving like a sassy rock star despite he wasn't. The singer took off Adam's shirt and went on singing the correct lyrics this time, managing to bring his friend toward the bed without incidents and making him sit down on the mattress.

"Thanks for preserving my shirt; I love it too," Adam said and Theo winked at him before kneeling down to remove Adam's boots and socks. He then stood up and opened the belt of his friend's trousers, unbuttoned his pants and then took the last piece of clothing off leaving a drunk and dead tired Adam in his black briefs.

"Thanks," Adam murmured, letting out a deep sigh of contentment given the fact that he could finally lay down and fall asleep.

"You know what, Adam? I almost missed the nights ending like that," Theo said while he was busy getting rid of his own clothes, throwing them on the near chair before climbing into bed.

"You say this only because I have not drunk enough to feel sick, Theo. I am pretty sure that you never enjoyed holding me while vomiting in the toilet bowl," Adam managed to say, already half-asleep.

"I admit that it's never been that great looking at you throwing up but...I loved what happened after that. Slipping into bed, looking at you falling asleep...Truth is that I always love looking at you sleeping, Adam. Have I told you already? Yes, probably I have done it. The fact is that it always reminds me of when we lived together in my apartment, when we were young and we were living a miserable life working hard and doing our best to realize our dreams," Theo said with a chuffed smile on his face.

"Hum, Theo, not now, please ... I am really tired and my head already aches so it would be great if you let me sleep," Adam murmured, knowing that Theo was in his _nostalgic mode_, ready to mention all his favorite moments of their life together. Theo chuckled as he heard Adam's words but his friend's plea didn't stop him going on talking about the good old days, something he wasn't doing since a while but something he loved doing. He was obviously happy with his life and he was grateful for having had the chance to realize his most important dream but, sometimes, he missed being just a common guy living a common life with his best friend and he was sure that even wiyhout the success as musicians, they would have been in each other's life anyway.

"I am so happy that you spotted me at the club that night and that you talked to me when we met outside," Theo went on, getting more and more cheesy with each passing second. It always happened when he was a little tipsy and he never felt embarrassed for what he ended up saying to his best friend in such circumstances. “You didn’t have any reason to talk to a stranger especially because our friends were fighting in front of us. We were supposed to be enemies too but we definitely made a better choice not punching ourselves and talking instead. I still remember how I felt that night. I knew that you were about to change my life," Theo said letting a sigh escaping his lips. "At the beginning you didn't look enthusiastic the way I was but luckily, I made you change idea,” Theo went on, flashes of their conversation coming back to his mind.

"Goodnight, Theo," Adam said, trying to cut it short, and, a second later, his breathing became heavy and Theo knew that his friend was already dead asleep next to him.

"Goodnight," Theo replied with a smile and he turned on his side giving his back to Adam, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

******

The morning after, Theo awoke before Adam, as usual. He was a morning person, the opposite of his friend, and Theo knew that Adam would need at least another couple of hours before opening his eyes due to the alcohol he had drunk the previous night. Surprisingly, Adam was spooning him, hugging him with one arm so Theo decided to stay in bed, enjoying being into Adam's arms, something very rare to happen now that they were grown up men and not two boys with nothing but their friendship.

Adam was an introverted and very self-contained guy and, in general, he never felt at ease showing his affection to people, no matter if they were his close friends, his brother or his parents. However, in the past years, things had gotten worse; his hugs were always pretty quick and he never said anything that could sound too cheesy. Theo, on the contrary, was exactly the opposite; he loved physical contact, enjoyed long hugs and wasn't afraid to look like a wimp because he said _I love you_ to his brother, his closest friends, his parents and everyone he cared a lot and, right now, he was happy that Adam was showing him his affection, even if he had hugged him unintentionally while sleeping. However, his _unintentional_ gesture didn't surprise Theo at all; he knew that Adam cared for him and that he was very protective towards him and Theo always felt safe when they were together.

Theo was lost in his thoughts when Adam, all of a sudden, dragged him close and tightened his hold on him, letting out a deep breath immediately after. A smile escaped Theo's lips; his friend was still dead asleep and was completely unaware of his gesture but Theo enjoyed the way Adam had settled him into his hug and he was intentioned to stay in his best friend's arms until it would last. He only hoped that Adam wouldn't feel kinda of embarrassed the moment he would wake up and realize what he had done, otherwise, he would end up turning grumpy and get rid of him immediately.

.

Several minutes later, Theo felt Adam's erection pressing against his bum and after a moment of surprise, when he had almost thought about leaving the bed and walking back to his room, he decided to stay, too eager to see Adam's reaction when he would realize what was happening to him.

-_It's gonna be fun,_\- Theo thought, suffocating a laugh but not able to prevent a grin from appearing on his face. He stayed there, pressed against Adam's body, not bothering at all about the situation he was in and, at some point, he focused on the feeling, realizing that it was a nice sensation. He had felt surprised at the beginning for enjoying it but he couldn't help but admit that it was _really_ a nice feeling and, therefore, he slowly pushed backward a little, enjoying the _consequences_ of his move.

Theo felt his temperature rising and his heart pounding fast in his chest; his cock was getting hard and he couldn't help but pushing back against Adam again, fantasizing about something that he didn't know what it was exactly. He had never been with a guy despite he had never put limits to his sexuality and right now, he was simply enjoying what was going on without asking himself why he was enjoying it. It felt good, that was the only thing he knew, and he hoped that it would be the same for Adam.

When Adam awoke a few minutes later, probably due to Theo's movements, he found himself spooning and hugging Theo. His arm was thrown around Theo's slim waist, as if to prevent that his clumsy friend might fall off bed and they were so close to each other that no air passed through their bodies. He didn't say or do anything, still too sleepy to understand why he was so worried about Theo falling off bed, and after a while, he tried to understand if Theo was still asleep. He hoped that his friend was still in dreamland because he already knew that Theo would take the piss out of him for that tight hug and then start complaining for not being a _hugger_ also when he was awake. All of a sudden though, he realized that hugging Theo wasn't _the problem_; the fact that he was hugging Theo and he was hard was the _real problem_. He immediately froze and silently prayed that, for an inexplicable miracle, Theo was still sleeping but he knew that it would be too much to ask since Theo was a morning person and always woke up before him.

Adam cursed internally and now, he was feeling more than embarrassed; however, he decided that there was still some hope if Theo hadn't moved away despite of having his hard dick pressed against his bum. Theo was a very open-minded guy and wouldn't be shocked by something like that but he was his best friend and band mate, they had spent almost every day of the past ten years together and therefore, he knew for sure that Theo wasn't enjoying the situation because Theo had never fantasized about them even as a joke. -_Yes, he must be still asleep_-

Adam's chest was so close to Theo's back that the singer couldn't help but realize that Adam was finally awake because his friend's breathing was now uneven and he could also feel his heart beating fast against his back. Theo decided that since Adam hadn't pulled away in horror yet, maybe he was enjoying the situation the same way he was doing. Theo decided to rub his butt a little, letting Adam know that he was awake and clearly enjoying the contact of their bodies, silently hoping in a positive reaction. As Adam's arm was still around Theo's waist, the singer's movement caused Adam's forearm brushing again something that was unmistakably Theo's erection and at the realization that they were both hard Adam's heart began to race even faster. It looked as if Theo was deliberately enjoying the weird situation and Adam was so surprised that he had no idea of what to do or say and besides feeling pretty confused, he realized that he felt somehow excited too.

Theo decided to stay still even if he wanted to move again; usually, he didn't waste time overthinking about things but in this situation, he decided to give it a second thought since the other person involved was his friend and bandmate. However, he took only a few seconds to decide that there was nothing to take into consideration; the person in bed with him was Adam and therefore, he felt safe and at ease enough to let something happen, whatever it was bound to happen.

Adam's excitement was growing in his briefs but also in his mind. He was used to think again and again when he had to take a decision about something important or new but right now, he wasn't able to form any coherent thought and his hand shifted downward a little, slightly caressing Theo's bulge, causing the singer to moan quietly and pushing back against his body. What happened a few seconds later was surreal; all his blood rushed south, his brain temporarily shut down and without even command to his hand to move, he found himself stroking the bulge in Theo's briefs. The move caused the singer to moan shamelessly and push back against him with more force and both things, Theo's moans and Theo's butt striking against his hard-on, caused him the urge to put more pressure on Theo's groin in order to press their bodies closer and rock his hips against Theo harder. This time they both moaned audibly and their breaths became ragged. Adam's hand was still cupping Theo's cock when the singer placed his hand above his friend's one, helping him with a stroke. As Theo was sure that Adam was okay with what they were doing, he managed with a quick gesture to get one leg free from his boxer briefs and during the process, Adam's hand got in touch with the erection that was now standing free. At the touch Theo moaned, stroking against Adam with his butt and then, Adam's hand wrapped on autopilot around Theo's cock. None of them was thinking rationally about what was going on; Adam's hand began to pump up and down, his thumb caressing the slick head, causing Theo moaning and getting even harder, if possible. Theo was arching his back loving the feeling of Adam's erection in between his now naked asscheeks, and despite he was enjoying Adam's perfect strokes and wanted the thing to last a bit more, he couldn't wait to repay Adam.

Theo didn't take too much to come, his cum landing partly on the t-shirt he was wearing and partly on Adam's hand. After a few seconds, where he was in a daze enjoying his climax, he lifted himself off the mattress, got rid of his sticky t-shirt and immediately rolled Adam on his back, ready and excited to return the pleasure that Adam had just given to him. Adam didn't have the time to realize Theo's intentions and before he understood what his friend had in mind, he found himself without his briefs and Theo's mouth around his cock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Theo..." Adam managed to say, trying unsuccessfully to suffocate a moan immediately after.

Theo's mouth moved away from where it was but only because he had decided to take it slow and torture Adam a bit; he took Adam's cock in his hand and gave it a lick from the base to the tip, then swirled his tongue around the head and smiled satisfied because he was enjoying doing that more that he had thought.

"Th-Theo..."

Hearing Adam moaning his name again, made Theo extremely pleased with himself because it seemed that Adam was enjoying it to the point that he was not able to say what he wanted to say, something like -_Theo... fuck, why this is so good; Theo... please do not stop_\- so immediately after another long, sensual lick, Theo closed his mouth around Adam's cock again ready to drive his friend crazy. He let his tongue teasing the tip again before his mouth took Adam deeper; the man cursed and lifted up his hips, almost chocking Theo, but the singer took it as a hint that Adam loved what he had just done so he hurried to repeat the gesture. Only, the third time, Theo exaggerated in taking him deeper and had to pull away for a moment in the attempt to stop coughing and it was then that Adam somehow got back to reality and told himself that they were doing a mistake.

"Theo, stop" he said now in a firm tone that was not able to hide some frustration; his mouth was saying something that his brain didn't think for real but Theo didn't even bother to listen to him. He was still doing his _job_ and was still keeping Adam's hips down firmly to prevent him to choke him again so in his minds his friend's words meant something like -_Theo, be careful, I don't want you to pass out because you can't breathe_\- . He was pretty sure that Adam was not far from crossing the finish line and he was definitly ready to swallow his load but his fanstay vanished the moment he felt Adam's hands shaking his shoulders resolutely.

"Theo, fuck! I told you to stop!"

Theo let him go and when he looked up, Adam was shaking his head and cursing to himself before he hid his face behind his hands.

"Adam..." Theo said, a mix of confusion and worry in his voice as he kneeled next to Adam to check him.

"Ada-"

As Adam felt Theo's hand on his arm, he wriggled away and sat on his side of the bed, his eyes staring down at his feet that were now on the floor.

"I think it's better you go to your room, Theo" Adam said in a serious tone and then, he got up, walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Theo didn't say a thing; he stayed there on the bed flabbergasted for a full minute, trying to understand how things had ended up like that. It wasn't what he had expected and it wasn't the way things had to end since he was sure that they were both enjoying what was going on. Theo frowned as he re-played the whole scene in his mind while biting his bottom lip nervously; honestly, he couldn't find a valid reason why Adam had suddenly changed his mind and stopped him. He got up and approached the bathroom door but when he knocked, Adam didn't open it and told him to leave almost in a pleading voice and Theo debated which was the best thing to do. He hated not to face problems and not solving them as soon as they showed up but he knew Adam enough to know that, right now, he wasn't in the right state of mind to face the issue. He decided it was better not to insist so he put his clothes on, picked the dirty t-shirt off the floor, rolled it into a ball and then, he left the room.

*

Everything seemed fine during breakfast. Theo was happy to notice that Adam didn't seem worried or angry with him for what had happened one hour before and, apparently, he was behaving as usual. The guitarist was sitting next to Paul, talking to him about some stuff, laughing and eating his food as any other day. There was the usual empty chair next to Adam because their bandmates knew that they always wanted to sit next to each other so Theo put some food in his plate and sat next to his friend, chatting with Lael and Pete about the previous night. Adam and Paul had joined the conversation too and it looked like any other morning on tour. 

Despite Theo was happy that their previous activity hadn't caused any serious problem to Adam, he couldn't help but feeling a little sad; it seemed that Adam hadn't given any importance to the fact he had jerked off his best friend and, a second later, Theo felt sadness turning into something worse. What if Adam had done that while he was hungover and half-asleep? Theo started feeling guilty that he had somehow took advantage of the situation and dropped his fork, feeling all of a sudden nauseated by the food but then, he pushed the repugnant thought away. It was a horrible thing to think and it was definitely not what it had happened; he told himself that it was better to stop immediately being paranoid because first, he wasn't a paranoid person and second, Adam was full awake and was surely enjoying all the things that had happened.

*

After breakfast, they had a very quick stroll all together just to buy a few things they needed before stepping on the bus again, heading to another city. Adam was surprisingly more lively than everyone had expected after the bender of the previous night and they had their daily briefing as soon as the bus started his journey. They checked the material that the TV show had sent them; the layout of the studio, the moment of their performance, the questions that the host would have asked. They would be the special guests of a pretty famous musical quiz show during prime time, when the audience was at its top, so they wanted to play something old and something new. They decided the set list all together and then, they were back to the usual routine. They chose a movie to watch knowing that only Pete and Theo would end up paying attention until the end; Adam would fall asleep before the first half, followed by Paul who usually ended up snoring just before the end and Lael would have paid more attention to his phone rather than to the plot.

*

They had lunch in a nice restaurant and Adam and Theo sat close as usual and, as usual, Adam was taking ages to decide what to eat. He always started saying that he wanted to taste something typical but after asking the waiter about the ingredients, Adam always ended up finding something that didn't convince him at all, searching for something more normal.

"Okay Adam, let's do like that. I am gonna order the thing you're interested to try and you take something else and we can share if you end up liking it," Theo said following a recurring pattern, giving Adam a wink.

*

After lunch, they took a little stroll and Theo was getting curious with each passing minute about Adam's thoughts because it wasn't possible that he wasn't thinking about what had happened in the morning. Knowing his temperament and his way of overthinking almost about everything, it looked strange to him that he was behaving as if nothing had happened; Adam looked relaxed and calm, was sarcastic as usual, and he could say that he looked everything but pensive.

*

As the hours passed by, Adam's behavior was driving Theo a little crazy; he didn't know if it was the case to hint at something but he and Adam had never been alone except for a few minutes before the TV performance and, obviously, that wasn't the right moment to bring up such a thorny subject. They quickly hugged, patted each other's shoulders and usual, and they left the green room with a smile on their faces.

The performance was going great; during the second song, Theo reached Adam at the piano because while singing the first song, he had found Adam staring at him every time he had turned his head to look at his left. Adam looked happy to have Theo close to the piano and, at some point, he sang the refrain looking towards the audience, lifting up his arm as to ask the people in the studio to join Theo. During the third and last song, Adam took his guitar and joined Theo at the center of the stage, moving backward toward Paul during the refrain and joining Theo again until the end. After they were done, the anchorman asked a couple of things, showed their cd and reminded the audience to attend their next gigs before asking an applause and letting them go. They didn't leave the studio immediately; there was a meet and greet for some lucky fans and then, since they had to travel for almost fifteen hours, they hurried to have dinner before jumping on the bus again.

*

It was two o'clock in the morning and Theo was wide-awake in his bunk. He was reading a book -or better, he was trying to read a book- but his mind wasn't paying attention to the plot and, instead, was wandering in direction of Adam who was sleeping not far away from him. At some point, Theo decided to draw the curtain of his own bunk open and take a look at Adam; his friend didn't like being buried so he always left his curtain half-open and Theo was happy of that so now he had the chance to check him. Adam was sleeping on his side, facing the wall and Theo smiled at the memory of the previous morning. He closed his eyes and replayed what Adam had done to him and he couldn't stop thinking that it's been really a great experience. He had liked everything happened in that bed; the feeling of Adam's body pressed against him, his fingers wrapped around his cock and he had obviously liked taking care of Adam until he had had the chance to do it.

Theo had avoided replaying the scene during the whole day but now, it seemed impossible to him stopping doing that. At some point, he decided that it was better to open his eyes and he stared at Adam's back, asking himself if he was dead asleep or was having trouble sleeping too.

Adam wasn't sleeping and he was just staring at the wall, lost in his thoughts. During the day, he had managed not to think of what had happened in his bedroom but now, in the silence of the night, he was asking himself why the hell he had jerked off Theo, his best friend. He had to admit that Theo stroking his butt against his hard dick had contributed a lot to his unexpected gesture but still, he couldn't find an appropriate explanation for reacting like that. He had let himself following the moment without thinking about the consequences and that was another inexplicable thing because he was not used to behave like that. He had always been the king of overthinking, considering the pros and the cons of literally everything so his behavior was lacking of any logic. It had to be said that the man he had jerked off wasn't a stranger but Theo; when Theo was around, everything looked easier to say or do because Theo was brave and reliable. He trusted his best friend completely and he always felt less scared and more brave when he was next to him, letting his instinct guide him but still, it was absurd how things had developed to that point in just a few minutes.

At some point of his recollections, Adam couldn't deny that it's been nice to please Theo; it had fueled his own excitement knowing that his own body was the reason of Theo's arousal and he had enjoyed the soft moans escaping Theo's lips, knowing that his hand was the reason of that. He had felt a lot of satisfaction when Theo had come because of his strokes; hearing his friend breathing heavily and sighing in contentment had made him smile broadly and feel like a great lover despite there was no reason to feel like that. However, he didn't need Theo to do anything to him because he was perfectly able to take care of himself when it came to satisfy his body's needs and there wasn't a woman available to do that. He absolutely didn't need Theo jerking him off or going down on him the way he had decided to do and he hoped that Theo didn't want to return the favor just to satisfy another of his curiosities.

-_I bet he's wide-awake... come on, Adam, turn on your side and look at me!_\- Theo prayed silently.

Adam was not moving and after a while, Theo recahed the conclusion that his friend was sleeping peacefully because Adam didn't give a damn about what had happened and it was better for him to start thinking the same. 

-_He probably noticed that I was excited and that I needed some release so...he had decided to help. Pure and simple. Because my body needed it. Nothing else. Maybe he also thought I was pathetic...yes, a pathetic Bambi-_ Theo thought, feeling miserable. He took the book back in his hands but after a few seconds, his mind drifted away again. _-no, wait...he had enjoyed it. He was moaning with me, even if not that loudly as I was doing... and when I put my mouth around him, he enjoyed it so much that he was going to fuck my mouth and I had to put my hands on his hips to keep them down... but why the hell did he stop me then! Why everything about you has to be so complicated, Anderson?_-

Theo stared at Adam again but after another full ten minutes, he decided that it was better to stop. All those thoughts about their morning activity, were having a certain effect on him and he had no intention to jerk himself off in the bus toilet. He needed to chill so he decided it was better to leave the bunks and head to the relaxing area; when he managed to get there without stumbling and waking up the other guys, he put his earphones on, connected them to his phone and then, he threw himself on the couch listening to Eminem at full blast. 

Obviously, after a while, his mind began to wander again. Adam had never searched for serious relationships but lately, Theo had noticed that he aimed only to one-night stands, not finding himself available to waste more time than it was necessary to satisfy his body's needs. He was not available to change his routine or habits for someone; he hated kissing too much or getting too affectionate and having sex was just another thing his body needed to do from time to time. However, Theo knew that Adam's behavior had to do with their life as musicians and that he wouldn't behave like that in other circumstances; he knew Adam enough to know that his friend was able to love someone deeply and he was just fucking scared to lose control and put his heart in someone else's hands.

-_But I am not someone else, Adam! I am your best friend! What if we have been bound to stay together from the beginning and we have ignored the signs and never let something happen? After all, we both felt at ease doing what we had done! I bet it felt normal also to you and I know that it seems foolish, absurd, crazy, nonsensical and also a bit ridiculous when you think rationally at it but... I always knew that there was something special about you ... I admit that I’ve never thought that you could be my soulmate but ... why not?_


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after, Adam and Theo had to make a little acoustic performance at a pretty important radio station, followed by an interview. They both looked as they had had trouble sleeping but they did their best to hide their tiredness to each other, drinking more coffee than usual.

*

"Now let's talk a bit about you, guys" the woman said after talking about the new album, the recent video and the tour that was keeping them busy for three months already. "We already know that you got to know each other outside a night club; you began talking about music and you felt such a chemistry that you exchanged your phone numbers and started working together without meeting. How did your friendship developed?"

"As you said, we weren't friends when we started working together and it's not wrong saying that we barely knew each other. We just knew which kind of music we liked, which kind of music we wanted to do and that we wanted to be musicians for a living, nothing else. We lived at the opposite sides of Manchester and we couldn't afford the bus fare so, for many months, we worked without meeting and after a while, we started talking also about things that weren't music related, soon realizing that we were very different. Luckily, that didn't cause problems when we began to meet," Theo said turning towards Adam and flashing him a blinding smile together with a questioning look, waiting for him to say something.

"Yes, when we began to meet...it went better than imagined given the fact that we had nothing in common but music," Adam said with a sheepish look.

"But sometimes being different, thinking different and coming from different backgrounds is not something that have to make you think that is gonna be harder reaching a common goal; sometimes it's gonna be a positive thing," the girl said looking at Adam.

"Yes...month after month, as we began to meet and spend some time together, we got to know each other's personalities better and yes, we kinda of realize that our differences were our main strength," Adam replied not daring to look at Theo who had his eyes fixed on him.

"We're really different and we definitely have a different way to see things and approach them but with Adam by my side, I always felt brave and inspired enough to follow my instinct and let myself go and the results had been better than I had always imagined. We were on the same wavelength despite of being so different and our songs turned out exactly the way we wanted them to be. Together we didn't mind about the sacrifices we have to do in order to become musicians for a living and together, we had the strength to go through every hurdle, not giving up on our dreams. It took time to get a record deal and we went through very hard years but we kept going on, holding on to each other when everything looked impossible. Adam had moved to my place and that helped a lot with our job but also with our friendship because we opened up to each other completely, which I think it's something fundamental to become close friends," Theo said turning his head toward Adam again.

"Wow you were together 24/7 no stop...how was your relationship when you were not working?"

"Well, we were always working! I never wanted a backup plan and I have convinced Adam that he didn't need one too so basically we were working the whole time we were awake!"

"Nice trick, Theo, so you didn't have the time to argue as flat mates always do," she said laughing.

"Oh no, sometimes we were so discouraged and depressed that we got on each other's nerves for no apparent reason and...well it's still happening sometimes that we have some discussion but...I think that it simply means that our friendship is real and that we care for each other. Music is important for us but our friendship comes first," Theo said and Adam gave him a shy smile.

When they were done with the interview and they weren't on-air anymore, the interviewer went on talking to them.

"Guys, I am happy I managed to interview you!" she exclaimed genuinely excited.

"Thanks; but I am sure you didn't have to fight with your colleagues for this interview 'cause we're not the big superstars that your channel is used to host," Theo said feeling a little embarrassed for her sincere enthusiasm. Adam was a couple of steps away from them and Theo was sure that he was thinking about the things that he had just said a minute ago.

"Believe me guys, you're much better than the superstars that pass here; half of them ignore me before and after the interview because we're obviously not on the same level and then, when it's time to get interviewed, they put a fake smile on their faces and let fake words leave their mouths. Please guys, don't change! I understand that sometimes is hard to look at less talented bands making money and climbing the charts but...never stop to get to the heart of people with your music. You really have a talent for that."

"Thank you, darling; we appreciate your words a lot. You just made us very happy," Theo said and Adam agreed, pretending he had listened to what they had said.

"We are still the same guys from Manchester, older and maybe a little wiser but I dare to say that success didn't change us. Pretending to be what we are not it's impossible for us and we don't even want to do something like that just to be more successful. People want real emotions; people want to feel real things, no matter if sometimes we are singing about difficult situations. Life is pretty complicated and constantly surprises with troubles and challenges us but... we are not alone in this world and we can help each other. I am always available to help my friends when they need help and I hope to help the people I don't know through our music. We are honest and this is what our fans love; being honest is always the best thing to do in life," Theo added looking at Adam and he was sure that Adam had caught every hint he had thrown at him since the moment they had started the interview.

"I hope to see you soon again, guys. Can we take a selfie and some shots of you two for our gallery?"

"Of course, come here," Theo said inviting the girl in the middle and then, they moved close to each other as the girl got ready to take some pictures of them together. Theo slid and arm around Adam's waist and Adam did the same, both smiling and looking absolutely a perfect pair to the girl who couldn't avoid complimenting them for looking like two professional models.

*

After the interview there weren't other promoting stuff to do so they took a taxi to reach the bandmates at the bus.

"You were pretty silent today," Theo said nonchalantly but Adam was tensed and felt as if Theo was accusing him of something.

"As far as I remember, you're the only one who always does the talks," Adam blurted out.

"Well, it's not that I want to be the only one to talk... she was interested in your opinion more than the other interviewers usually do but you didn't look at ease talking about our friendship," Theo said trying to keep calm and not to give Adam any reason to freak out.

"Well, sorry; I didn't sleep very well tonight. Anyway... thanks for being brilliant as always, Theo. I couldn't have said things better," Adam replied sincerely appreciating Theo's words and apologizing for his absence.

"It's okay," Theo said letting the conversation drop. He could see that Adam was nervous and well, that was enough for him. Not that he wanted Adam to feel nervous or uncomfortable but, at least, it meant that Adam wasn't going on ignoring what had happened between them.

They enjoyed the rest of the morning with their band mates until it was lunchtime. After that, they moved to the venue and during sound check, Theo found himself stealing glances at Adam. The man still looked a little pensive but had met Theo's glances almost all the times because, apparently, he found himself looking at the singer more than he was used to do, making Theo smirking contentedly.

*

Despite the sleepless night, Theo was feeling at top, happy, euphoric and energetic. Theo had noticed Adam looking a little pensive and quieter than usual as they were waiting to go on stage but he knew that it was just a sign that Adam was finally stopping pretending that nothing had happened and facing his feeling. Theo kept meeting Adam's gaze during the first songs and he felt so optimistic about what could happen after the gig that he found himself smiling non-stop, even when a sad song was approaching. He reached Adam at the piano more than he was used to do and at some point, he left his spot at the center of the stage to sing Adam's favorite song directly to him.

The band mates had found Theo's behaviour on stage a little weird and they decided to investigate a little after the gig. Maybe something was cooking and a big news was about to be announced. They hoped they would be able to visit again places like Japan or make a tour in the USA, something that Adam and Theo were waiting to do since a while, and they felt already excited for the opportunity.

When they were all back on the bus, they decided to celebrate the gig with a few drinks as always, chatting a bit before reaching their bunks, and Paul decided to get hints from Adam and Theo asking some questions.

"Why Matt came to see the gig and will be around until the end of the tour? Paul asked nonchalantly.

"Why he should not attend our gigs? We're really great live," Theo replied but Paul wasn't satisfied so he went on with another question.

"Did he informed you about new tour dates? The tour is almost coming to an end and we are already feeling sad at the idea of going back to London and play for someone else," Paul explained, with Pete and Lael confirming that it would be great playing together a little more.

Adam and Theo replied again that no, no new dates had been added but they told them to not get sad because there would be for sure some festivals to attend during summer. The three guys decided that they looked sincere about new opportunities but their behaviour looked too weird for the nothing-is-gonna-happen thing. They dropped the subject at some point, but they were sure that something was cooking.

*

It was two o'clock in the morning and both Adam and Theo were awake in their bunks. Theo repeated the gesture of the previous night and dragged the curtain to check Adam, noticing that he was busy with his phone so, without saying a thing, he decided to text him.

-_Sleepless night?_ -

-_I should have not drunk three Redbull-_

-_I always say that alcohol is healthier than Redbull-_

-_You drunk vodka and u r awake-_

-_My mind is simply restless tonight; it doesn't stop thinking-_

-_Thinking about what u did to me?_-

Theo read the message three times to be sure that he had read it correctly but well, it had to happen eventually. Even if Adam had been good pretending that nothing had happened between them, he was thinking about the things happened.

-_Finally! I wanna talk about that and I wanna return the favor-_

Adam turned his face to look at Theo and when Theo did instinctively the same, he couldn't help but notice that his friend's face was red like a tomato.

-_I was not talking about... fuck! What did u think I was talking about?-_

-_Sorry! I thought you were referring to... oh come on, I can't go on like that! I can't stop thinking about what happened between us; I enjoyed what u did to me and I missed returning the favor completely_-

-_Why the fuck you slapped my ass after we left the stage! I think that one of the guys have noticed you and that's the reasons why they were asking all those strange questions before-_

-_Nobody noticed anything 'cause the lights were off and it's not been the first time I've done that so why are you panicking? Let's talk about the fact u had your eyes glued on me all the time tonight and u should think about what had happened in your hotel room-_

-_Wtf r u saying? I wasn’t staring and it's better we forget everything cause I am not gay nor u are. Goodnight-_

Theo looked at Adam throwing his phone at the foot of the bed and turn on his side without looking at him, visibly annoyed by the conversation. Theo wanted to talk to him but it wasn't possible now on the bus so he put away his own phone and closed his eyes, feeling terribly miserable. Honestly, he didn't know exactly what was going on because he had never thought about Adam in _that way_ during all the years spent together. He had loved living with him and he loved when Adam hugged him or complimented him and there had been times when he was so drunk to find Adam really kissable but he had never felt the urge to kiss and, for sure, he had never had a crush on him. Nonetheless, after what had happened, he couldn't help but think that the things they had done felt damn good and not because of the pleasure itself. Things felt damn good because felt right. And normal. And that had to mean something that he could not ignore.

Theo fell asleep at some point and when they woke up the morning after, the situation seemed normal. Again, Adam didn't look angry or worried for their conversation and Theo decided that even if Adam had not showed him any interest to continue what they had left half-done, there was still a chance that Adam simply needed more time to metabolize all the events.

*

Adam avoided to meet Theo's glances during the whole day and never left Paul’s side; during the gig, when he had to play guitar, he had done that mainly looking at Paul or getting close to Lael. Theo was not intentioned to forget what had happened and the situation was making Adam feel uncomfortable with each passing second so he decided that it was better to stay away from his friend even if Theo kept reaching him at the piano in response.

*

After the gig, they met the fans, signed autographs and took pictures and after that, they went back to the hotel to join the rest of the band for a drink. While they were sitting in a taxi on their way to the hotel, Theo brought up the subject again since they were finally alone but Adam managed to cut him off before the conversation almost started, blaming on the driver who looked too much interested to their talks. He didn't understand why Theo wasn't satisfied since he had got what he wanted that morning. He didn't want Theo feeling obliged to return the favor or even worse, he didn't want Theo ask him to do that again. He had absolutely no intention to let Theo see him losing control and he had no intention to let lust or curiosity -or whatever it was- overcome boundaries that didn't have to be overcome.

When they reached the hotel, none of their bandmates were waiting for them in the hall as planned so Adam headed to his room and Theo followed him inside with the intention to have a calm chat and fix things in a way or another. Adam let Theo inside since he didn't want anyone listen to their private affairs but he didn't look eager to face the issue and he was determined to dismiss Theo again pretty quickly.

"I am not asking you to do stuff again but... Jesus Christ, Adam....I think we need to have a proper talk about what happened because I cannot stop thinking about that morning. I am serious about this," Theo said, feeling close to lose his patience.

"There's nothing to talk about Theo...I've been stupid, okay? I don't know why I did that to you since it wasn't my intention to have some kind of relationship with you except the one we already have. We are just friends; this is our relationship and it's not gonna change."

"Are you completely sure that you didn't do it because you wanted to do it? Because sorry Adam but I think you liked it as much as I did. I had your erection pressed against my butt and I heard moans escaping your lips every time I pressed myself against you. And you didn't stop me immediately when I rolled you on your back so I think that-"

"What the hell do you want from me, Theo? Do you want me to become your fuckbuddy so when you're too drunk to go back to the hotel with some girl there's me taking care of your morning boners?"

"I don't need you for that, Anderson. I am not that desperate. And you know what? Fuck off!" Theo shouted, angry for Adam’s words and sick and tired by his behavior. He took the jacket and immediately left the room slamming the door behind himself, pissed off like never before.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later, Adam admitted to himself that he had faced the situation with Theo all wrongly. He had told his friend something that he wasn't thinking for real and, as if it wasn't enough, his tone had been very harsh but only because he had answered out of panic and frustration, definitely a bad mix. Theo was his best friend and the only person he trusted completely; nobody knew him like Theo did and Theo was the only person he could tell his secrets or ask for advice when he had a doubt or was going through some troubles and, therefore, they were supposed to be able to speak and face the problem without arguing the way they had just done. Obviously, it wasn't ease to talk with the person that was at the same time the confidant and the reason of the problems but Adam knew that despite it would be the most difficult, embarrassing and complicated discussion they had ever had, he needed to sort things out.

Adam felt extremely nervous and let a curse escaping his mouth for putting himself into such situation. Somehow he felt as if it had been mainly his fault what had happened that morning and it's definitely been only his fault the way things had ended up a few minutes before so the only right thing to do now was gathering his courage, go to Theo's room to apologize and talk until the problem was solved.

Adam left his room and knocked at Theo's door who was just next to his own one but Theo didn't answer. He put his ear against the door but, apparently, no noise could be heard so he decided to search for him at the hotel bar. He knew Theo enough to know that the man had felt the urge to calm himself down with some alcohol but since they would have another interview the morning after, Theo would have enjoyed his drinks at the hotel and not somewhere in the city.

Adam entered the elevator and looked at himself in the mirror, feeling more and more guilty with each passing second. He couldn't believe he had ended up telling Theo such horrible things especially because he knew that they weren't true; his friend had no problem to find someone to entertain and please him. Theo was handsome, brilliant and sassy enough to get what he wanted and right now, Adam was sure that Theo was already busy hooking up with a girl in order to have loud sex all night long and show him that he didn't need his help to have an orgasm.

Adam took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened; he walked toward the bar situated at the rooftop and headed to the counter but Theo was not sitting there. He sighed heavily but he didn't lose hope to find him around so he took a walk around, checking also the outside terrace. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Theo also outside but he had to do something. He was the only responsible for what was happening to Theo now and he absolutely needed to find him, apologize, and talk, even if his thoughts and feeling about that morning were still pretty confused.

Adam went down to the fifth floor and stopped outside Theo's room again, knocking at the door repeatedly and straining his ear to hear something that proved that Theo was inside but the room was completely silent. He went down to the hall and decided to ask the concierge if he had seen Theo leaving the hotel or if he had called a taxi for him, hoping to get a hint. The guy informed him that someone who resembled his friend had asked for a taxi but, unfortunately, he hadn't mentioned any destination so Adam didn't know where Theo could be except for the fact that his friend had gone out to drink. Adam thanked the concierge and exited the hotel taking his time to think about what to do. He cursed as he was alone on the sidewalk and he ran his hands though his hair back and forth as he had no idea of how to get out of the mess he had put them into. There were too many clubs and pubs in the city; he couldn't go and visit them all because it would have taken hours and there was also the chance that Theo got out of one of them just to go to another, making the searching even more complicated. He thought about asking help to their their bandmates but he didn’t feel like giving explanations and let them know what had caused their fight.

After debating what to do for another five minutes, he decided that it was better to stay in the hotel. They had to get up early in the morning so he was sure that Theo would be back soon. He knew Theo enough to know that he just needed a couple of drinks to calm down and then, he would be back to the hotel because despite Theo was everything but the quiet guy he looked during interviews or when he was on stage, he was very professional and he would never let a fight or anything else happened in his life interfere with his work and its obligations.

Adam went back to his own room and he sat on the settee in silence. He avoided turning the TV on, listening to some music or distracting himself checking his phone; it was nerve-racking waiting for Theo on the couch like that, in silence, but he had to be vigilant. He obviously couldn't help but brooding over what had happened and what they had told to each other and after a while, Adam began to admit to himself that he had enjoyed their unexpected morning activity. 

-_Okay I admit it; I didn't do that out of pity. I didn't do it because Theo was desperate and I wanted to do him a favor. I felt excited and it was great to make Theo moan. I liked hearing him being desperate for release and I liked being in charge of that. I had a power on Theo and I felt satisfied in a way I hadn't expected. I have said it. I enjoyed that. And it wasn't just for the power I had on him...I loved the contact between our bodies. And what he was doing to me was absolutely the best blow job I had received and I cannot imagine how it would be if I had let him go on._-

However, admitting the truth to himself was easier that admit the truth to Theo. Adam kept thinking and thinking about the way to have a conversation with Theo but he could only see himself apologize and nothing else, hoping that Theo would be sober enough to listen to him. Despite he had admitted that he had enjoyed what happened, he still didn't know what they were supposed to do now. Theo would have told him to let himself go and enjoy the moment but there were still some questions without answers and everything kept looking too surreal and not easy to face. They were friends, they had a band together and their band was their life so Adam couldn't help but think that they had to be careful about what they were doing.

-

Three hours later Adam felt some steps approaching and then, he heard a curse. He sprang off the couch heading to the door and he opened it slightly, facing a drunk Theo a few inches away. The man was struggling to put the card in the slot and enter the bedroom so Adam hurried to help him and avoid that someone could see him and hear him.

"Theo...give me the key," Adam asked in a gentle tone but Theo harshly replied that he didn't want any help. Adam had to snatch the key card away from his friend's hand and when the door opened, he brought a very unsteady Theo inside. Theo was pissed off by Adam's rescue and wriggled out of his hold, almost falling on the ground as he tried to push Adam away from him and out of the room.

"Leave me alone, moron!" Theo shouted and Adam couldn't help but get worried for tomorrow's interview because it was pretty clear that Theo would not be in a great shape.

"You're barely able to stand, didn't you notice it? You can fall and injure yourself so don't be stubborn and let me help you," Adam explained, trying his best to avoid giving Theo a lecture. He was there to help and he didn't want to argue with him again and make things even worse because things were already worse than he expected.

"Let me help you walking to the bathroom; you should put two fingers in your mouth, Theo. I know it's not a nice thing to do but we both know that you'll feel better more quickly," Adam explained keeping a calm tone and Theo didn't fight Adam when he caught him by the shoulder and gently ushered him toward the bathroom.

"Adam...maybe I should put something else in my mouth....something like... your dick," Theo said chuckling like an idiot, making the fun of Adam. "Your cock looks something more appealing than my fingers and I am sure that it's gonna be more rewarding to me swallowing than vomiting," Theo went on boldly and then, he turned to face Adam, obviously challenging his patience.

Adam knew that Theo was just trying to provoke him; he wanted him to give in and go back to his room, leaving him alone but Adam had no intention to fall into his trap.

"We have an interview tomorrow morning, Theo. Did you forget it? A car come to pick us up in five hours and if you don't let me help you, you won't be able to-"

"Fuck the interview, Adam! Is this what bothers you?" Theo talked back, feeling disappointed and pissed off at the same time. Adam was about to reply him in the same calm tone used before but Theo felt sick and, unfortunately, he didn't manage to reach the toilet bowl in time. Theo cursed, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand and then, crawled toward the bathroom because he realized that he wasn't done yet. Theo managed to reach the bathroom, feeling equally embarrassed and on the verge of crying, and Adam cleaned the mess on the floor with a towel despite it made him feel sick too. When Theo finally stopped throwing up, Adam helped his sobbing friend on his feet and then, he sat him down on a stool that was next to the shower.

"Do you feel better, Theo?" Adam asked, brushing Theo's hair away from his face. Adam felt worried and not because of the interview itself because Theo was always able to handle every situation, no matter how bad was his hungover. However, Theo would not look at his best tomorrow morning and the interviewer would immediately notice it, drawing the wrong conclusion that the singer from Hurts was just another wannabe rock star enjoying himself partying until morning, showing not to be very professional.

Theo hadn't answered to his question instead, he got up and reached the toilet bowl to throw up again and again and Adam couldn't help but feeling seriously worried.

"Theo...how much did you drink?" Adam asked as he couldn't remember Theo feeling that sick. Theo was on his knees, his hands holding the toilet bowl and after he rested his head on it, he began to cry.

"I am sorry," Theo whined and Adam kneeled behind him, hugging him and trying his best to calm him down.

"Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be fine. Do we need to stay here a little more or-"

"I am sorry, Adam! I am disgusting," Theo went on in between sobs.

"Theo don't even say that! I've done worse and you know it!"

"But I-"

"Shut up. Do you think you're done?" Adam asked caressing Theo's back.

"Yes."

"Okay then; now I put you on the stool again so I get rid of your dirty clothes and I help you taking a shower," Adam said in a calm tone, letting a warm smile appearing on his face as he searched for Theo's eyes.

Theo let Adam unbutton his dirty shirt and he felt embarrassed for Adam doing that since it had his vomit on it. Adam removed also the t-shirt that Theo was wearing under the shirt and then, he unbuttoned the pants. Before taking them off, He removed the shoes and the socks and Theo was now naked except for the boxer-briefs; the singer was about to say that he wouldn't be able to stand alone in the shower when he noticed that Adam was taking his own clothes off, ending up in front of him wearing his underwear only.

Adam stretched out his hands toward Theo and invited him to stand up; the singer took the hand that Adam offered him and when Theo was on his feet, Adam put an arm around his waist, heading his friend inside the shower.

Adam decided to put Theo under the stream of cold water for a few seconds; Theo cursed but he didn't fight his friend and waited for Adam to lean forward and turn the warm water on. Theo couldn't help but hug Adam as their bodies got closer and Adam was a little taken aback from Theo's gesture and it took him a few seconds to put his arms around his friend who was visibly freezing.

"Thank you," Theo murmured and Adam was a little in a daze for being that close to Theo almost naked. It felt good, damn good and it scared him. Admitting his feelings to himself was one thing but accepting his feelings now that Theo was close to him in that way, it was scaring the hell out of him.

Adam was kinda paralyzed; he didn't try to wriggle out of Theo's arm and he didn't say a word and Theo was now sober enough to pull away, feeling that Adam wasn't comfortable with the situation.

"Sorry, Adam. I..I didn't want to-"

"It's okay. Now let's get warmed and cleaned," Adam hurried to reply and he squeezed some shower gel on Theo's hand, holding him as he washed himself. A few minutes later, they were outside the shower and Adam helped Theo to wear a bathrobe while he dried himself with a towel. He told Theo to wait for him and he went to the other room rummaging through Theo's suitcase to pick some clothes, picking out two pairs of briefs as he needed one for himself too.

Adam dried Theo's damp hair using a towel and Theo felt like crying because having Adam taking care of him like that was at the same time arousing and heartbreaking, and he didn't know how to go on having such weird feelings for his best friend who wasn't up to talk about that.

Adam handed Theo the boxer briefs, hoping that Theo would be able to take off the wet ones and wear the new pair by himself; Theo managed to do the first but not the second and Adam had to help him. He kneeled down to insert Theo's feet in the right place and lifted Theo on his feet again, letting him do the rest by himself even if it took more time than it was necessary. Theo got rid of the bathrobe and Adam helped him wearing a fresh t-shirt before ushering him outside the bathroom and putting him in bed.

"Are you staying here?" Theo asked hesitantly, hoping that Adam would not let him sleeping alone, ready to plead him in case Adam was still not sure of what to do.

"Yes; I am gonna wash myself properly and stay," Adam replied with a blank face and Theo was not able to understand if Adam was more angry with him for drinking so much or worried for tomorrow's interview.

Adam killed the light in the bedroom and disappeared in the bathroom, lost in his thoughts; Theo was so exhausted that he fell asleep almost instantaneously as the water started running in the shower, not able to wait for Adam to lay down next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Theo woke up before the alarm went off and he sadly realized that he was sleeping in an empty bed. He put himself into a sitting position to survey the dark room better and his heart ached in his chest when he noticed that Adam was lying down on the tiny couch with a blanket covering him.

He took a moment to recall the events of the previous night and the terrible headache didn't help. He felt disappointed to see Adam huddled up on that couch, definitely too small to be used as a bed and he stared at him for a full minute shaking his head in disbelieve, feeling really sad. As he kept staring at Adam, he felt more and more hurt and gutted by his friend's behaviour and when he felt a tear ready to escape his eyes, he wiped it away immediately, and forced the others to stop.

He took a deep breath and decided that it was better to take a shower and make himself presentable; they had an interview and he wanted to look impeccable, showing Adam that he could always count on Theo Hutchcraft while he couldn't say the same for Mr. Anderson. The sadness and the hurt were about to disappear but only to be replaced by anger.

Theo's shower turned to be longer than planned as the man was trying his best to get a grip on himself and get ready to face Adam properly. Unfortunately, it wasn’t easy to do that because he felt as if he was on a rollercoaster; one second he felt like punching Adam right in the face and a second later, he wanted to kiss him and being held into his arms. Frustration was slowly boiling up; he felt also a little scared because he had never gone through something like that in his whole life and he didn't know what to do. Was this the side effect of being in love with someone? If it was, being in love sucked, and he didn't want to feel the way he was feeling now so the only thing to do was to react.

Theo looked at himself in the mirror; his combed his hair impeccably and went to the bedroom to search for the black suit that fit so perfectly to his body that it looked as if it was made expressly for him even if it wasn't a custom suit. He took a deep breathe, approached the couch where Adam was still sleeping peacefully, and he got ready to face his friend, or whatever he was now.

"It's time to wake up, Mr. Anderson," Theo said aloud, shaking Adam's shoulder not in a gentle way. Adam startled and opened his eyes just to see a blurred silhouette standing in front of him; he put his glasses on and he didn't like what he saw. Theo was standing there, wearing a bathrobe, but it wasn't a good thing as someone could think; he was on his feet, apparently coping good with the hangover, but the tone in his voice and his tensed features were screaming only one thing: _problems_.

"Can I ask you what the fuck are you doing here on my couch?" Theo asked in an accusatory tone, his eyes staring at Adam while waiting for an appropriate reply.

"What do you mean... I couldn't leave you here alone; and I thought that you wanted me to stay in case you felt sick again," Adam replied in a gentle tone, hoping that the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"It seems pretty difficult to me for you to check on me while sleeping on the couch. Were you so scared to be in bed with me? Were you afraid that I could rape you?"

"It's not like that, Theo. I-"

"Oh yes, obviously there's a logic behind your idiotic gesture and probably some stupid reasons for not trusting me and... you know what? You're really pathetic."

"Theo, come on, you're exaggerating! I don't want to have an argument so please let's calm down and talk," Adam said as he stood up and positioned himself in front of Theo.

They stared into each other's eyes for what it seemed like an eternity and then, with a quick move, Theo's hands caught Adam's face and he kissed him. Adam tried to wriggle away at the beginning but then, he surrendered. Because it felt good. Or better, it _was_ good. Honestly, he was shocked of how good it felt kissing Theo and therefore, he didn't try anymore to stop him. He had never been a fan of kissing, finding the gesture too intimate for the kind of affairs he usually had but that kiss, made him feel in a way he had never felt before. Theo's kiss became less angry and more sweet as he realized that Adam was enjoying it so he went on for a little more, doing his best to bring Adam to the edge before getting himself ready to push him away. It was a cruel thing to do, he knew that, and Adam for sure would not expect such a mean move but he didn't change his mind and went on with his _plan_.

"Do you see, Anderson?" Theo said all of a sudden, interrupting the kissing by pushing Adam backward with a shove. "You are just a coward. Now run to your room and take care of your boner," he added, gesturing Adam to leave him alone. Adam stood there in a shock, incapable to say or do anything and Theo gave him a last look before giving his back to him and tell him once again to leave.

"Theo..."

"You had your chance to talk to me, Adam, more than once. Now is better you go if you want to be ready when Matt arrives," Theo said, despite there was still almost an hour before the car came to pick them up.

"Theo... please... let's talk."

Theo sighed heavily and looked at Adam straight in the eyes before crossing his arms on his chest and looking at him with an equally annoyed and angry expression.

"Theo, listen... I... I don't know what to say exactly but...I..."

Theo's piercing look didn't help Adam with the talks and Theo rolled his eyes upward before speaking.

"Since you don't know what to say, I guess you can go to your room. It's the door next to mine so it's not that difficult to find. See you in forty-five minutes in the hall. I do not want to see you when I am out of the bathroom," Theo said resolutely. He picked up the suit that he had laid on the bed and reached the bathroom, closing the door behind himself with a vigorous shove.

Adam looked at the door closing and he didn't know what to do. Everything looked like a nightmare and at some point, he wasn't even sure if he was awake or sleeping. Theo wasn't the type to react like that and he knew it because he had tried Theo's patience a lot in the past fourteen years but he never got such a reaction. Moreover, he couldn't believe that Theo had kissed him just to prove a point and he couldn't believe that he was dismissing him in such a harsh manner. Theo might be hangover and have a painful headache but it didn't justify his reaction unless...unless his friend was really in love with him.

Adam sat down on the couch and forced himself to think rationally. There wasn't anything rational in love feelings and therefore, he told himself that maybe it was pointless thinking rationally. Theo had clearly feelings for him, he had seen it in his eyes, and it was no use to go on pretending that he didn't know that. It was useless also going on pretending that he wasn't feeling something for Theo because the man had made him feel things he had never felt before. Obviously, it was a little hastily to say they were in love but, for sure, they felt something for each other that was beyond friendship. They had always had a deep bond that they hadn't with any other of their friends. They missed each other when they weren't together working on music or when they weren't on tour and they were always on each other's minds every single day of the year even if it was just for a brief moment. Alcohol had put them together in a bed and things had happened but happened when they were sober. Theo hadn't forced him to do anything and he had done what he felt like doing without feeling obliged to do it. They had both liked it a lot and not because they were two desperate men that needed their best friend to get off. They had enjoyed that activity more than they usually did because they had shared that experience together. _-Surrender, Anderson. Follow your guts-_

"I am still here, Theo” Adam said as he got up and approached the bathroom door. “And it's fine if you don't want to open the door so it's gonna be easier to pour my heart out because I am gonna tell you everything. I have thought about this conversation a lot but I’ve never been able to prepare a speech because it's a pretty difficult thing to talk about so bear with me. Just know that I am gonna do my best."

No sounds came from the inside of the bathroom but Adam decided to go on because he knew that Theo was listening to him.

"Okay so the fact is that I never had those kind of thoughts about you, Theo. Never. I mean... you're an handsome man and there are days when you look stunning and hot more than usual but I swear that I’ve never looked at you in _that way_ or thought about doing stuff ...you know what I mean, right? When we shared the room that night, you were just my best friend and my band mate. I can add that you were the person I cared and admired the most but I absolutely wasn't attracted to you," Adam went on in a pretty resolute tone.

-_How many times he has to repeat that he doesn't love me? Can't he just shut the fuck up and leave?_\- Theo thought, shaking his head and feeling desperate like a teenager with his first unrequited crush.

"When I woke up wrapped around you... well, I was really embarrassed because I was hugging you tightly and, as if it wasn't enough, I was hard. I was still trying to face that problem when you stroke against me and I thought _oh fuck what's that? It's Theo you're hugging, it should not feel so good!_ Then, I accidentally grazed your... you-know-what and I realized that it wasn't just my body acting weird and the fact you were hard because of me made me feel like... _what the fuck, does Theo Hutchcraft wants me?_"

-_Yes idiot, I want you. And you want me because probably I hadn't been the reason of your morning boner but we were moaning together!_\- Theo mumbled as Adam went on talking.

"And then you got rid of your boxer briefs and my hand wrapped around you...the feeling was amazing and you were doing those soft moans and... it felt great to know that I was the reason of your moaning and I tried my best to make you feel good because... it was damn satisfying and all I was thinking about was your _goal_" Adam said, scratching his nape, feeling embarrassed for his admission. "And when you got rid of my briefs and your mouth went down there... it was fucking good, Theo, more than I have ever experienced and well, I have a high number of women to compare you to... but then, I couldn't help but think that I could not lose you, your friendship and our band just for a terrific blow job," Adam said lowering his voice, feeling embarrassed again. Thank God Theo was behind the door, otherwise he wouldn't be able to tell him any of the things he had said until now.

Theo's features were less tensed now and he began to think that Adam was just taking a long path instead of a short step but he didn't say a thing because he wanted Adam to go on and pour his heart out completely, reaching out his conclusions by himself.

"In the past days I thought about the fact that we never had a decent relationship. I am aware of the fact that I am not easy to live with but...I am a musician and women find it cool having a musician as a boyfriend but I am not someone's boyfriend since I don't even remember how many years already! And this job gave me the chance to meet hundreds of women but I have never found anyone interesting for more than it was _necessary_, you know... And you, Theo...you definitely have a better temperament than me and you're even more cool than me because you're a singer; you hit on with everyone very easily and everyone loves you instantaneously but why you never find anyone you like for more than a month? Maybe we are two stupid idiots. Maybe we enjoy too much our freedom despite we would like to have someone who’s waiting at home for us. Maybe we don’t even know what we want and we just like to complain. What the hell is wrong with us? I wonder if my subconscious prevented me to see things the way they are. Have we lost contact with reality? Are we living following an idea of something that it's not what we're searching for because what we want it's not easy to handle and a little scary?"

-_Okay, I need to stop this babbling or he's gonna end up hyperventilating and passing out_\- Theo thought rolling his eyes in an affectionate way. Adam was not saying that he was in love with him and that was okay because he didn't know if he could say he was in love Adam either but, at least, Adam was giving that thing, -whatever it was- a chance.

"Stop talking, Adam. It's my turn now," Theo said opening the door all of a sudden. Adam was taken aback by Theo's abrupt appearance and now he was looking at him with a pale face, feeling his heart beating fast into his chest.

"I think you've never talked to me in one go for so long," Theo said, and he let a smile appearing on his face, making Adam breathe again after he had involuntary held his breath for the tension. "Everything you said... it's been the same to me. I find you really handsome and you're always so good looking... your clothes, your hair, your beard...you're Mr. Perfection every day of the year, no matter if we're on stage or chilling at your place. But I never thought to have sex with you, I swear it, even if things might be different now. That morning, I just wanted to mock you because you were hugging me so tight and it's a while you avoid doing that in the attempt not to look a softie and when I realized you were hard... don't ask why but I felt aroused too so when your hand brushed against my cock... Jesus Christ, Adam... I lost my mind because we were on the same wavelength again. I let myself go because you looked interested in what was happening so with each passing seconds I was thinking -_oh my God, is that how it feels with the right person?_-

"Do you think we have searched for the right person without realizing that the right person was that close?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Or maybe...maybe now the time is right to realize that we were bound to be more than friends," Theo said with a happy tone of voice.

"Yes, it’s probably like that," Adam said with a smile.

"So... you said you find me handsome, if I remember correctly," Theo said with a smirk on his face.

"Very handsome. I find you very hot on stage and I think you'd look hot even wearing a garbage bag," Adam said with a chuckle.

"Well, I take it as a great compliment because I always thought that you were considering me as a Bambi ready to fall down or messing up with the cables when we are on stage," Theo said, giving Adam what was a perfect Bambi look.

"Well, on stage you're a Bambi but an adorable and hot one. And when you're not on stage, you're the funniest, bravest, more clever and amazing man I know and your Bambi side it's just an added value. And let me say that I find you damn handsome even when you wear that worn out white t-shirt and loose pants that I say I hate, even when you don't shave and you let your hair grow without bothering of the result. I love your self-confidence, Theo, and you're an inspiration to me."

"I love when you call me Bambi, you know? This probably means that I am...stupidly in love with you. It's scaring but...it's you the man I am in love with so I suppose that I don't have to be scared of that....do I?"

"You don't need to be scared. And I totally understand you; you're the only one that ever made me feel as I am falling in love."

"Oh...aren't you already?"

"I might need a confirmation....would you mind kissing me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there; this chapter had to be the last one but it turned out longer than planned so I added a bonus chapter that will be published after this. Enjoy it!

Theo smirked and bit his bottom lip after hearing Adam asking -_would you mind kissing me?_-. He was finally going to kiss Adam properly because this time his friend had asked for it. However, despite he was eager to satisfy his friend's request, he felt the pressure as never in his life, his bravery and cockiness nowhere to be found. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest, as if he was giving his first kiss ever or as if his life depended on how good the kiss would be, and he hoped to not disappoint Adam who was still waiting in front of him.

"Do _I_ have to kiss you, Theo?" Adam asked with a frown since Theo hadn't attacked his lips yet and Theo almost blushed.

"No, shut up," Theo said laughing at himself for his behavior and then, he moved his hands to Adam's face, placing them gently on the bearded cheeks. The height difference was perfect; he was a little taller than Adam and he gave him a look of pure joy before closing his eyes and bending his head slightly to one side. Adam's heart was pounding in his chest and his legs felt as jelly after Theo's glance. He couldn't almost believe the way he was feeling while waiting for Theo to approach his lips and he was afraid that he could pass out the moment their mouths would touch. Adam found himself closing his eyes too, bending the head to the opposite side and then, heat spread thorough his body as their lips met. Theo gave him soft pecks on the lips at the beginning, enjoying the feeling of their wet lips touching; he opened his eyes briefly just to be sure that it was happening for real and then, his tongue found its way into Adam's mouth. Theo's thumbs were gently caressing Adam's cheeks during the kiss and Adam's hands were resting on Theo's hips, bringing him closer and closer as he responded his kiss with a lot of enthusiasm.

"It's damn good kissing you," Adam said at some point, barely leaving Theo's lips.

"Same," Theo replied smiling into the kiss. The kissing was getting more and more demanding from both sides; Theo wanted Adam to drag him closer so he could feel their bodies pressed together and he was pleasantly surprised when he felt Adam's hands move away from his hips to reach the front of the bathrobe. Adam's fingers untied the knot that kept the bathrobe closed around Theo's naked body and when he finally managed to open it, he placed his hands on Theo's naked hips dragging him closer.

"Better," Adam said as he felt Theo's skin under his palms and after a few seconds, Theo's hands got rid of Adam t-shirt.

"Better," Theo said as he pressed their naked chests together.

They kept kissing; Adam's hands were keeping Theo pressed against his own body and despite Theo was enjoying the contact a lot, he couldn't help but think that it would be great to get rid also of Adam's pants. Their phones rang one after the other but they pretended it wasn't happening and they didn't bother to answer when they rang for the second time. Theo helped Adam outside of his pants and slowly ushered him toward the bed. He was hard already but he wasn't thinking about himself now; all he wanted to do was to lay Adam on the bed and take care of him as he had planned to do that morning. 

Adam let Theo guide him until the back of his legs hit the bed and then, he found himself lying down on the mattress; Theo smirked as he looked at Adam's bulge behind the tight briefs and he was about to get rid of the last piece of clothing when someone knocked at the door.

"Theo, It's Matt."

They both looked toward the door as they heard their manager's voice, and they didn't do or say anything for a few seconds before Theo decided that they couldn't ignore him.

"This is not happening again," Theo murmured rolling his eyes upwards for being interrupted once more. Adam laughed softly and gestured Theo that he had to go to the door and take care of Matt. Theo sighed but he left the bed, closed the bathrobe around himself checking that everything was well hidden, and waited for Adam to pick up his clothes and go to the bathroom before opening the door.

"Hey Theo. Is Adam here? I called you both but I didn't get any reply," Matt said, trying not to look upset, suspicious or worried.

"Adam is...in the shower...he's taking a shower," Theo explained, realizing that he was giving Matt a reason to be suspicious or worried now.

"Are you okay, Theo?"

"Yes, I am okay it's just that...I had a pretty troubled night but don't worry for the interview, we get ready in ten minutes," Theo hurried to say, giving Matt a smile in the attempt to reassure him and Matt smiled him back giving him a thumb up.

Matt didn't know what had happened during the night. Red-rimmed puffy eyes had usually just one explanation but, at least, it seemed that they were okay now, unless Adam was dead in the bathtub instead of being alive in the shower. The two men were a very weird match and therefore, it was pretty normal that they had their conflicts from time to time; however they had always proven him that they were able to overcome any problem and argument so whatever it had happen, he was sure that now they were okay.

"Did you have breakfast already?" 

Theo wanted to reply that he had been interrupted while having his _morning snack_ but he decided that it wasn't the case to tell such things to their manager and opted for a different reply.

"We didn't have the time to call for room service but it doesn't matter, Matt."

"I am gonna provide two teas to go and a couple of muffins; see you downstairs in ten minutes," Matt said with a smile and Theo hoped to see that smile again the day they would have spitted out _certain things_ to him.

Theo closed the door and dragged himself to the bed, lying down on his back spread-eagle. Adam exited the bathroom still damp from the shower with just a towel wrapped around his hips and Theo couldn't help but sigh.

"Please, put immediately something on," Theo exclaimed and Adam threw him the towel he was using to dry his hair.

"And you should get up immediately because I cannot look at you like that on the bed; you're too much tempting," Adam said in response, letting Theo know that he was still thinking about the morning activity that they had been forced to interrupt.

"I think the universe hates me," Theo said with a sigh and Adam laughed, launching himself on the mattress next to him to cheer him up with a kiss.

"I am gonna have a chat with the universe and tell him to leave you alone, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

"Now get dressed and lend me the bathrobe so I can go to my room because my clothes are there," Adam said, and he didn't take his eyes off Theo as the man got rid of the bathrobe and began to dress himself. "And I need to put some eye drops in your eyes, Theo. They are so red. I had no idea that you had cried almost all the time behind that bathroom door," he added in a guilty tone and he could see the embarrassament on his friend's face. "I am really sorry, Theo. It's been my entire fault," he continued looking pretty upset and Theo hugged him.

"It's all over now. Let's hurry because Matt is waiting."

*

"Do you still hang out together even when you don't have to do it because of your job?" the interviewer asked at some point and Adam hurried to reply.

"Theo and I are best friends so even when we're done with the tour, we like spending time together. Sometimes we are tired of each other and we think it would be great to have some time by ourselves but honestly, it never lasts for too long," Adam explained looking at Theo.

"Yeah, we're friends before being bandmates so we really never take a pause from each other," Theo said, chuckling. "Adam and I are a great team even when we're not working; I know I can always count on him as much as he can count on me, no matter what. And there's no one else I'd like to have as band mate and friend. Success and money come and go and this eventuality doesn't scare or worry me because our bond will last forever and that's the most important thing for me but also for Adam."

Matt looked at them with a stupid smile on his face. He had always had a weakness for them because they had stayed pretty humble despite the growing success. Sometimes he felt a bit frustrated and somehow guilty because he wanted more for them; even though he was aware of the fact that they couldn't aim for a worldwide success, he was sure that they could increase their fans in the European market and reach more people in some parts of the world and both goals were still in the list of his priorities for the next months.

While they were in the car on their way back to the hotel, Matt updated them about the festival season. Adam and Theo didn't hide their happiness to have more chances to play after the tour would be over and despite Matt knew that they loved traveling and being on stage in from to big crowds as it happened at festivals, he couldn't recall such excitement in their eyes for informing them about six more gigs. During the interview, they had looked outrageously happy and pretty cheesy, something unusual especially for Adam and he couldn't help but think that the dynamic of their relationship might have changed overnight for some reason. He would have not asked anything though; he knew they would talk to him when they felt ready to do it.

Adam and Theo reached the rest of the band at the hotel, but, unfortunately, the bus was already waiting for them and Theo cursed at the universe again for that. There were three more gigs to play in the UK but no more nights at the hotel, and after the cussing and the laughing that followed Theo's curses, they both agreed -or better convinced themselves- that being forced to take it slow would make things even better. They packed in a hurry and they met in front of the elevator; when the doors opened and they saw that it was empty, Theo thanked the universe. They dragged inside their suitcases, waiting nervously for the doors to close before someone could show up and, finally, they managed to share a last, passionate kiss, parting just a second before the doors opened in front of the crowded hall.

*

It hadn't been easy to pretend that things hadn't changed between them while traveling on the bus and while performing on stage and, obviously, their bandmates had noticed it. During the last three gigs Theo had sung next to the piano more than he was used to do and Paul was sure that in a couple of occasion he was kinda serenading Adam. Lael had noticed that every time Adam had to play guitar, he never wandered around stage before reaching Theo but stood next to him from the beginning to the end, clearly enjoying interacting with him. Last but not least, Evelyn had suddenly reappeared in the set list and that was definitely a great excuse for them to be close on stage. On the bus they had begun to stay up until late and Paul, Peter and Lael suspected that the two men enjoyed some innocent cuddling instead of working on a song after a sudden flash of inspiration, not to mention that they often disappear even if for a few minutes. They knew Adam and Theo since too many years not to notice things and they were happy for them.

"There's something we have to tell you, guys. I hope it's gonna make you happy," Theo said as they were in a private area of a nightclub in Manchester, celebrating the end of the tour. "It's official; there will be six more gigs during the festival season."

"Great. And there's nothing else you have to tell us?"

"Oh yes, of course! Thanks for the great job, guys. All the gigs had been sucessful also because of you, your dedication and talent. We couldn't ask for better musicians and it's always a pleasure to share the stage with you. We hope we can cross the ocean again one day; let's see what Matt can do," Theo said.

"Is that all? Are you sure?" Peter asked nonchalantly. "We think we should make a toast also to something else," he added, supported by the others.

Adam and Theo looked at each other with a frown on their faces and before they managed to say something, Paul spoke.

"There's no need to be Sherlock Holmes to understand that you're having an affair so congratulations guys, we want to give you our blessing." 

Adam and Theo looked at each other and smiled, looking happily embarrassed; Theo thanked the bandmates and then, he decided that it was time to take the lead of the gang and do what they were supposed to do, party hard together all night long. Matt had booked rooms for all of them at the nearby hotel and their flights home were booked for the following evening so, tonight, they could enjoy themselves shamelessly and celebrate properly.

They reached the hotel when it was already five in the morning and Adam ended up in Theo's room. As soon as the door closed behind them, they got rid of their clothes commenting their bandmates' words of encouragement, their jokes and their congratulations. They were finally alone but they were pretty tired and drunk so there was nothing they have planned to do except brushing their teeth and slip into bed.

"A bed, finally," Theo said with a satisfied smile plastered on his face as he collapsed on the mattress. "I had enough of the bunks."

"I bet that your enthusiasm has nothing to do with the fact that the bunks are not as comfortable as this bed," Adam said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, the bunks are definitely not comfortable when you want to snog with your boyfriend until you fall asleep, you know..." Theo said getting closer to Adam.

"Yes, there's not enough space to snog and no privacy at all ... you would make our bandmates uncomfortable with your little moans," Adam said being a tease more than Theo had ever expected but it was evident that alcohol was helping him.

"You mean like that?" Theo said as he dragged Adam close for a passionate kiss, letting little moans of satisfaction escaping his lips.

"Exactly like that but...I am pretty sure you can make better sounds, Theo," Adam said and he rolled Theo on his back, moving on top of him. He kissed Theo and a few seconds later, he found himself grinding his hips against Theo's ones with Theo enjoying Adam's unexpected gesture. Theo didn't hold himself from expressing his appreciation and Adam couldn't help but declare that Theo's moans were definitely the most beautiful sound in the world. It didn't take too much before they both came in their boxers briefs and they needed a moment to recover from the aftermath of what had happened especially because their drunken minds were a little slow while processing the events.

"Look at what you've made," Theo said, feigning to be annoyed by Adam's actions. "Ten minutes ago we agreed that we were too tired to have a shower and do anything but sleeping...now we cannot avoid the shower and I have no strength to get up and clean myself," he went on, and despite he was kinda pretending of scolding Adam, he couldn't stay serious and started giggling like an idiot.

"I am sorry, Theo but it's your fault. You looked so...kissable...and anyway, you kissed me first...but I take responsibility for everything and I am gonna take care of the mess; after all, I am pretty expert to get you cleaned," Adam said, getting rid of Theo's boxer briefs and dragging himself towards the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later completely naked with a wet towel to clean Theo as good as he could, telling himself not to get inspired doing something different than sleeping.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Adam. Before and after," Theo mumbled already half-asleep and with a smirk on his face.

"My pleasure," Adam replied, giving Theo a kiss on the forehead. Theo settled into his arms and let out a sigh of contentment for having the chance to fall asleep together, naked and wrapped around each other.

"You're gonna like the way I am gonna awake you tomorrow morning and also the day after and so on," Theo said stifling a yawn, finally finding the right position to drift into sleep.

"Getting me all my favorite things for breakfast? You know how much I love having breakfast in bed."

"I am sure you'll change your opinion about awakening at the smell of breakfast. I have something better to get you awake, Anderson. From tomorrow, you're gonna love waking up in the morning," Theo murmured with a smug smile on his face and then, his eyelids closed.


	7. Chapter 7

One week later.

"Theo... I don't think I want to wake up in a bed without you anymore; it's...it's great to open my eyes and find you here," Adam said filling the silence of the room with his voice. He was still a little out of breath because of Theo's previous actions but that didn't prevent him to say aloud what he was feeling and shower Theo with soft kisses all over his freckled face.

"Well, I have told you that you would have enjoyed waking up in the morning," Theo said with a smug smile on his face. "You know I never talk bullshit, Adam; I had no doubts that you would have liked having me here despite I am not letting you sleep until midday," Theo explained, still sporting the contented smirk.

"Come on, Theo...I wasn't saying because of _that_," Adam replied rolling his eyes annoyed because despite he had no problem declaring that Theo was the God of oral sex, there was more behind his words and he felt a little disheartened by the fact that Theo hadn't got the real meaning of what he had just said.

"Well, I don't see any other reason for you being happy to wake up when it's barely 9:00 am. You've always been a pain in the ass, Anderson. You never picked up the phone every time I called you before midday. And when we're on tour, you're always complaining when we tell you that it's time to leave the bunks and sometimes you prefer skipping breakfast to get fifteen minutes more of sleep. So, as I said, I don't see any other reason why now you like waking up earlier than usual."

"I told you that it's not because of you going do-... forget it," Adam said, feeling something that resembled frustration growing. _He_ should be the one scared about how good it felt being into this unexpected relationship and not Theo but, apparently, the fearless Bambi wasn't that fearless. Or maybe he was behaving already too clingy and Theo was feeling a little scared. Or maybe Theo was just enjoying taking the piss out of him as usual.

"Hum...so we're having serious talks here, aren't we?" Theo asked pulling away from Adam's body. He moved into a sitting position, placed his back against the backrest and then he looked down at Adam, doing his best to hide how much he was happy. He hadn’t expected Adam being so open after just a couple of weeks, feeling absolutely at easy with them being a couple and he decided he could play with him a bit and see how far he could push him. 

"Well, it seems that my talk was too much serious for you so forget it," Adam gave back in response, his mind was still busy to understand Theo's elaborated thoughts.

"And what does that mean? That I am a pretty face and therefore I am stupid? That I am not able to have a serious talk with you? I feel a little offended," Theo said pouting, and not because he was feeling offended for real, rather because he was a damn tease.

"You have a very pretty face but it's evident that you're not stupid because you fell in love with me," Adam said with a smirk. "You're such a Bambi," he continued in a mocking tone before catching Theo's chin with his hand, dragging his face close to give him a heated kiss. 

"Don't try to change the subject, Anderson; you were kinda accusing me not to be up for serious talks."

"I wasn't accusing you not to be up for serious talks. But it seemed to me that you weren't ready to listen to some things but-"

"Which things?" interrupted Theo showing to be extremely courious.

"Some things that now I feel very embarrassed to say," Adam replied taking his revenge but it was true that it would be really difficult now to open up his heart to Theo because pouring out his feelings was still something not very easy for him to do.

"Well...maybe we can go back to that moment when you were telling me about how happy you are to wake up next to me...let's lay down, take me in your arms and go on telling me about that." 

"Well...when I wake up and look at you...I feel like everything has finally found its place," Adam said feeling brave enough to look at Theo while saying the words and Theo's joyful expression made Adam's heart make a flip in his chest.

"Wow...you said something really beautiful, Adam. I feel exactely the same; I feel as if there's nothing more I need to achieve in my life," Theo said in a tone that showed the happiness and the amazement for what was going on. However, the happy smile on his face suddenly turned into a frown and Adam felt a little confused.

"But I don't understand...do you really wake up while I am still sleeping and you look at me? Because that means that you pretend to be asleep waiting for me to wake you up but, actually, you're awake before I am," Theo asked a little perplexed.

"No, it's not like that! I never pretend to be asleep in the morning but... since we're back home and we sleep in the same bed, every night at some point, I wake up. Sometimes one of my arms is numb because there's your sleepy body resting on it, other times I simply need to move and change position but I can't do it because you're wrapped around me like a koala on a branch. When it happens, I open my eyes and I see you sleeping peacefully next to me and I feel happy in a way that it's pretty inexplicable but it's as if I don't need anything else in my life to be happy except having you sleeping next to me."

They looked into each other's eyes and they didn't manage to say a thing for a few seconds. They were both enjoying the feeling that their words were having on them and Theo felt so overwhelmed that decided to kiss Adam to avoid tears filling his eyes.

"I never realized that you were looking at me while I was sleeping," Theo said as he left Adam's lips.

"Well, I always do my best not to wake you while adjusting you in a better position and... I simply stare at you until I fall asleep and you're so beautiful. I almost cannot believe that you chose me, Theo. I feel so...oh Gosh. Can you believe the things that you make me say? Fuck off, Theo! I can't believe it. You turned me into a wimp...I- I fucking can't believe it, fucking fuck!" Adam exclaimed pushing Theo away from him, trying to find a way out of such an embarrassing moment. Since when he had turned like a fourteen years old girl in love with the singer of her favorite band? It was really embarrassing but well, that was the way he was feeling now, stupidly happy and in deeply in love, and probably, he simply had to learn to live with that.

"Oh fuck, Adam...I love you when you're blushing like that and you're embarrassed because of what you feel for me," Theo said with an eye to eye contented smile, reaching Adam and closing his arms around him to drag him into a tight hug.

"Fuck off, Theo," Adam said again, wriggling out of his embrace. He wasn't angry for real but he still found it weird how Theo made him feel; he really felt like a teenager with his first crush instead of an adult and he still had to cope with the fact that he was not able anymore to keep his mask of _the tough guy_ when he was with Theo. What the hell Theo had done to him in just two weeks?

"It's the Hutchcraft effect, Anderson. Don't fight it...just...embrace it, man," Theo said with a chuckle and then, he threw himself on Adam who put up a fight with him, not ready to surrender that quickly even if he knew that he had no defenses against Theo. There had been lot of laughing and groping and also some slapping but it didn't last too long because Adam couldn't pretend that he didn't like having Theo wrapped around him.

"You're a damn tease, Theo. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, and you like it so much and...I am behaving like that in order to satisfy your fantasies. This should make you understand how much I care for you," Theo said in a lustful tone and then, he kissed Adam as if there wouldn't be a tomorrow.

"Why the only thing I want to tell you now is fuck off?" Adam asked as Theo kept mocking him.

"Oh so it's true that you like that stuff... I always suspected you were into dirty talking, Anderson. Unfortunately, I am afraid that it's a little complicated for me to suck you and tell you profanities at the same time but... I can figure out something that might work, love, don't worry," Theo said, not able to hold back laughs as the last words let his mouth.

"You're an idiot, Theo. Really. How can I be attracted to you?"

"I have an idea but maybe you forgot it... do you need me remind that to you?" Theo murmured licking his lips.

"Okay, okay, I think it's better I shut up or you're going on like that for hours," Adam said pretending not to be aroused by Theo's words, glances and by all the other subtle things that the man was doing in order to drive him crazy. "Maybe I should kiss you so I can make you stop talking bullshit," Adam blurted off.

"Yes, kiss me. Please."

Adam pinned Theo on the mattress and left him speechless and breathless with his heated kiss, giving Theo another confirmation of how much he enjoyed having the control. They were hard by the time Adam left Theo's lips and Adam hurried to get rid of Theo's briefs. He straddled Theo, took his cock in his hand and rubbed circles on the slick head. He felt Theo bucking up his hips in order to get friction but he decided to punish Theo a little and his hand let go of the demanding cock. He bent forward and pinned again Theo's arms on the mattress and behind his head before assaulting his mouth. After a while, he moved down to his neck, leaving a a couple of marks just to hear Theo moan and feel him squirm underneath him and then, he decided it was time to give Theo what he needed. He began to thrust against him, making their hard cocks rubbing together and against their bellies. Adam couldn't help but think how it would be making love with Theo and he held Theo's gaze until the moment they came almost at the same time. Adam collapsed on Theo not bothering about the sticky mess between their bodies and an aura of happiness surrounded them while recovering from the overwhelming moment.

"I have to go home after breakfast -_if we manage to get up and having breakfast_\- Theo said with a chuckle. "I ran out of clothes and I am sorry but I don't think I will be back for lunch," Theo went on and he couldn't help but notice that Adam's face had suddenly turned sad.

"Okay," Adam managed to said, doing his best to sound convincing but failing miserably while doing it.

"Hey...are you okay? I mean... I am here since the tour finished and I need to go home, unpack, doing the laundry and other few things...We've been away for five months and-"

"Bring all your clothes here so you don't -...oh shit... what the hell am I saying?"

"Do you want me to... move here?"

"Yes! No! Yes but I know that it's ridiculous I mean...this place is too little for living together and, most of all, I know that I am not the easiest flat mate so let's pretend I've never said it," Adam said sitting on the side of the mattress with both his feet on the floor. "Fuck! Today I keep making the fool of myself," Adam stated equally embarrassed and disheartened. Theo chuckled and he moved close to Adam; he put his legs on the sides of Adam's body and he hugged him, pressing his chest against Adam's back and letting his chin rest on Adam's shoulder.

"It's sweet from you that you want to spend all the time with me, Adam. And I am pretty used to you so it wouldn't be a problem to bear you all day and all night long because now, at least, I know how to make you stop being grumpy but...I think it's better I keep my apartment and you keep yours," Theo said, hoping not to ruin things between them. Adam knew it was a very sensate thing to do but he couldn't prevent sadness staying on his face.

"I am sure that we both need having our own place and go back to it from time to time, it doesn't mind if it's for one hour or one day...knowing that we still have our apartments it's gonna help make things work perfectly," Theo explained and he put a kiss on Adam's shoulder. "Anyway... I didn't mean that from today on we have to go back living in our apartments as before; we obviously need to take turns in which bed to sleep and doing the other nasty things we do now, you know what I am talking about, don't you?" Theo said and now his lips kissed Adam's neck and his teeth grazed his skin. "Since I ran out of clothes and I have to go home, I think that maybe this evening you should show up at my place for dinner and stay for the night. And... stay until for some reason you don't have to go back to your apartment."

"Oh...well... I think it's perfect!" Adam said turning his face as he realized the full meaning of the things Theo had said. They would have lived together, taking turns in their apartments but they would always have a place for them to spend some time alone if they needed. Being in the same band and being a couple would have meant being together all the fucking time so as Theo had said, it would be very useful to have a place for themselves if needed.

"Perfect!" Theo echoed and gave him a squeeze.

"You bought a new mattress before leaving on tour, don't you?" Adam asked as he got up and turned toward Theo. The singer crawled backward on the opposite side of the mattress and Adam crawled toward him with a mischievous look in his eyes, proving to be a tease also when alcohol wasn't filling his veins. He trapped Theo beneath his body and he bit his neck leaving a mark. "Can't wait to test how much it's comfortable," he said and then, he kissed his lips.

"I love your enthusiasm, Adam. I have a nice idea to put in practice to test how comfy is my new mattress and I definitely need that kind of enthusiasm," Theo said in a lustful tone and then, he dragged Adam close to whisper in his ear some details of what he had thought to do.

"It sounds really a great idea," Adam said giving Theo a lustful glance. "It's not that I don't like what we're doing but..."

"...it seems the most natural thing that has to happen now, right?" Theo said completing the sentence, catching Adam's lips once again for a heated kiss.

"I confess I was thinking about that ten minutes ago while I was above you but... I didn't know if we were ready to..."

"I am more than ready for you to make love to me, Adam; after all, I am your reckless Bambi," Theo said giving the man another passionate kiss and pulling Adam close. And if you are gonna be good in taking care of me tonight, maybe I am gonna be tired tomorrow morning and I end up sleeping longer than usual," Theo explained giving Adam a wink.

"Hum, I didn't know that it would be that easy to make you sleep more than six hours, Theo. I promise I am gonna do my best to be very good to you so we can wake up at midday tomorrow."

"Do you see it? It's very easy to make your boyfriend happy... all I need is food and love," Theo said after his stomach rumbled for the third time.

"I think I am good enough to provide you both. What do you need the most now? Your stomach says breakfast but I can feel your boner, Theo," Adam said amost laughing.

"I would have said breakfast just a few minutes ago but talking about making love tonight is having a certain effect on me so right now I really don't know what we should do," Theo said giggling stupidly.

"Take your time, love because I am not moving. Neither now nor ever."

"This is such a beautiful declaration of love, Adam. And you know what? I love this thing that you're stuck with me."

"Best feeling in the world."

"Yes, it's the best feeling in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and staying around. I don't know how many people still love this ship but honestly I don't mind; I keep going on writing about them, hoping to become a better writer (sorry for my everpresent mistakes)  
I already have some drafts and some new ideas but almost no time to write, sigh! However, I am gonna do my best to come back soon.  
Find me on tumblr if you want.


End file.
